Sonic ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by MLPLoverForerver
Summary: A little something to keep you guys occupied while I work on the other. Title said it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic the Headgehog. And ALS is NOT making money out of this.

OOOOOLine breakOOOOO

Me: Hold the camera steady. Hi! This is MLPLoveverForever! But you can call me Kim. And say hello to my lovely cousin, Hailey!

Hailey: I still haven't agree to use this nickname.

Me: Aw, come on! It's the only thing I can think of that's similar to your name. What did you want me to do? Say out our real names?

Hailey: Um...yes.

Me: I can't for two reasons:

1. Security.

2. I bet people can't understand our names, we are Asian after all.

Hailey: Oh.

Me:*sigh* This is why I'm better at English then you. Anyway, welcome to Sonic ALS Ice Bucket Challenge! Where your favorite Sonic heros will be doing the challenges!

Hailey: Don't you need them to be here to do that?

Me: Yes. That's why I ask Mike to build me a transporter to Mobius.*Brings transporter out of nowhere*

Haily: Where did you get that!?

Me: From Mike, I just said it.

Hailey: No. I mean WHERE did you get that from!?

Me: Oh! That, the same way Pinkie do it. Anyway, enough chit chat, Let's get going.*Press button*

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOo

Mobius

Me: We're here! And straight into the hotel room I rented.

Hailey: What!? How can you rent a hotel room when you're only 13 and that it's on another planet!?

Me: Doesn't matter, let the challenge begin! Oh wait! I forgot to keep track of all the heros!

Hailey: What are going to do?

Me:...

Hailey:...

Me:...I got it! You!

Hailey: Me?

Me: No, The viewers! You going to help us out.

Hailey: How?

Me: Review of course! You'll send us 3 Sonic charecters you want to see do the ALS, then by the next chapter, we'll pick to see who is the lucky 3, and so on until all. It can be anyone, even forgotten charecters.

Hailey: That's actually a great idea for you.

Me: What does that mean!?

Hailey: Nothing!

Me: * sigh *No matter. And remember, vote for the LUCKY 3! See ya real soon!


	2. Sonic, Shadow and Amy's bucket challenge

**I don't own Sonic the Headgehog, and ALS is ****NOT**** making money out of this.**

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

Me: Hi! This is Kim and welcome back to the*Breaths in* SONIC ALS ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE!

Hailey: Did you really have to shout?

Me: Yes, cause I'm SOOO excited, my favorite Sonic charecter had the 2nd most votes, next to that FAKER.

Hailey: Just anouce who're the "Lucky 3".

Me: Spoilsport. And the LUCKY 3's are *Drum rolls* Sonic, Amy and *Dreamy* Shadow the Headgehog.

Hailey: You have to excuse her. She' s like The Ultimate Asian Shadow the Headgehog fangirl, although she never show it.

Me:*Daydream* Oh how I long for you to come and save me from danger. Did I just say that out loud?

Hailey: Yes, yes you did.

Me: But he so dreamy. I'm gonna find a guy like him someday.

Hailey: Kim, the ice.

Me: Oh! Right! Anyway, off to find Sonic and Amy!

Hailey: How are you going to do that?

Me: Simple.*Points finger outside to see Eggman attacking Station Square*

Hailey: How come I didn't notice that?

Me: No matter let's go.

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

STATION SQUARE DOWN TOWN

Hailey: It's amzing how none of these robots even notice us.

Me: Look* Points finger up to see Eggman flying away and Sonic being hug by Amy *

Amy: See, I told you love can overcome any thing.

Me: Hey! Sons and Ames.

Sonic: What?

Me: My name's Kim and this is my cousin Hailey.

Hailey: Hi.

Me: We have a tiny favour to ask of you.

TAILS'S WORKSHOP.

Sonic: No way! Absolutly NOT!

Amy: Oh come on Sonic, it is for a good cause.

Sonic: No, I already hate water and I REALLY hate ice water.

Me: Come on! It's just a bucket! It's not like you're going to drown.

Sonic: No!*Runs off*

Me: Hey! Get back here!*Runs off with ice bucket*

*Insert chase scene and chase music*

30 minutes later.

SPLASH!

Sonic: Youch! That's cold!

Amy: Don't worry Sonic, I'll warm you right up!*Hugs Sonic*

Sonic: Hey, that's actually not b...

SPLASH!

Sonic: That's even colder!

Me: Well, the review DID say that BOTH of you should do it.

Hailey: Our work here is done.

Amy: Thanks for giving me the chance to hug my Sonicu.

Me: Uhh...No problem. Say, do you know where to the G.U.N base from here?

Amy: * Points to East*

Me: Cool! Thanks, bye.

Amy: Bye!* Waves*

Sonic: Don't ever come back.

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

G.U.N BASE

Me: Well, we're here.

Hailey: How are going to get in?

Me: Simple* Bring out a red Chaos Emerald*

Hailey: Where did you get that?

Me: Found it on the way here.

*Bullet flies by*

?: Hand over that Chaos Emerald.

Me: THAT voice, can it be!?*Turns around*

Shadow: I said hand over that Emerald.

Me:*In thought* OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM! IT'S SHADOW THE HEADGEHOG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO MEET HIM IN PERSON!

Me: Ahem, you must be Shadow, am I correct?

Shadow: Yes?

Me: We just need you to do something for us.

a few minutes later.

Shadow: No.

Me: Aw! Come on Shadow, it's for a good cause!

Shadow: Don't care.

Me: Sonic did it! And he's afraid of water!

Shadow: Doesn;t concern me.

Me:(Time for plane B) Or are you afraid?

Shadow: What?

Me: You problaly scare of water, too. Sonic's right, he IS the better rival!(I can't believe I just said that)

Shadow: Faker it's NOT the better one, I AM!*Grabs ice bucket*

SPLASH!

Shadow: There! Happy now?

Me: Yes, very. Oh! and here's the emerald as a reward.*Hands over emerald*

Shadow:*Takes it and walk away*

Hailey: That was easy. I always though that he was not that gullible.

Me: When you're a fan, you'll always know where to hit the "sweet spot". Anyway, let's get back to the hotel, I'm tired from the chase.

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

Me: Man, What a day!

Hailey: At least we get to do our first ice bucket challenge.

Me: Yeah, and I get to meet HIM. Anyway, that's all for now, renember to send 3 Sonic charecter. See you real soon!


	3. Vector, Espio, Tails bucket challenge

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to make this quick. There's been an increassing number of schoolwork I have to deal with. Usually I can arrange that to write, but it's literally off the charts so I would be updating my stories a bit slower. Sonic ALS Ice bucket challenge might take 3 days per chapter, but Sonic Avengers Assemble will be on Hiatus until I can make time for it, I'll still try to update regulary, just really really REALLY slow. So I hope you can wait.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and ALS is NOT making money out off this.**

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

Me: Hold it steady, Hailey... Hi! And welcome back to Sonic ALS Ice Bucket Challenge! I don't think that I introduce correctly, so I'll say it again. I'm your host, Kim, or as know as MLPLoverForever. And this is my cousin/camera "women" Hailey!

Hailey: Hello again.

Me: Today is a great day here on Mobius, a great day to pour ice water on someone! Hailey, would you do me the honors of telling them whose the Lucky 3?

Hailey: Ok, and the Lucky 3 for today are*Drum rolds* Vector, Espio and Tails!

Me:Woo hoo.

Hailey: Why the long face? Are you upset about calling Sonic the better rival?

Me: No, it's just that I think I overdo it the last time we meet. Just because I like Shadow more doesn't mean I have to be I have to be harsh with him.

Hailey: You didn't overdo it, you were just entertaining the viewrs.

Me: I know, but still, it just doesn't feel right to me. I like treating everyone as equalls, so am I being equall to Sonic?

Hailey: Look, why don't when we go to the workshop, you two make up while I do the challenge. Sound good?

Me: Yeah, it does sound good.

Hailey: Alright, then let's go.

Me: Wait! Before we go, there's something we need to get first.

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

TAILS'S WORKSHOP.

Hailey:*Knocks on door*

Sonic: I'm coming*Opens door* Oh, It's you.

Me: Look, I know you're mad at me, but it's there somewhere we can talk in private.

Sonic: Yes, in the backyard, why? Are you going to dump me with water AGAIN?

Me: No, I just want to talk, and the person who is going to be dump is Tails.

Sonic:...Ok, follow me.

Hailey: I'll stay here and do the challenge.

Me: Ok.*Follows Sonic*

Hailey: And now to find Tails*Sees him in the kitchen* oh, that was easy. Ahem, hi.

Tails:*Turns around* Oh, hi. Hey! I renember you, you're that camera girl from yesterday.

Hailey: Yeah, it's me.

Tails: Sonic's still a little mad from...You-know-what.

Hailey: Yeah, anyway can I ask you a favor.

Tails: You want me to do the challenge, don't you?

Hailey:Um...yeah.

Tails: Already prepare*Grabs ice bucket from refrigerater*

SPALSH!

Tails: Wow! That really is cold!

Hailey: You have no idea.

Tails: Now that I notice, where's the other girl? I thought she was with you?

*Sonic and Kim walk in. Sonic eating a chilli dog, and Kim smiling*

Hailey: I see you two made up.

Sonic and Kim: Yeah.

Sonic: Woah! Tails, you look like a wet blanket. Here, dry yourself off*Hands towel*

Tails: Gee, thanks Sonic.

Me: Okay, now that that's over, let's find the Chaotix.

Vector: Hey! Sonic, we're here!

Sonic: Figure your viewers would vote for them. So I call them while we were talking.

Me: Thanks.

Vector: Hey! Sonic! You're there?

SPLASH!

All and Charmy:*LOL*

Vector: Sonic! What's the big idea?!

Espio: I also want to know.

Sonic: Don't worry, it's for a good cause.

Vector: Whatever, It's a good thing we're already cold blooded.

Me: Anyway, that's was fun. See you next time and renember to send us you 3. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: I DON'T ACCEPTE OCs!

**A/N: Sorry it took SOOOO long to update! I did said that schoolwork here is sky rocking. But anyway, I am back, and ready to roll again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Heghehog, and ALS is NOT making money out of this.**

OOOOOLineBreakOOOOO

Me: Hello everybody! It's me your host, Kim and welcome back to *breath in* SONIC ALS ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE! Phew, I have been wanting to do that for weeks.

Hailey: And the camera women Hailey.

Me: Oh! Come on, don't tell me you lost the spirit!

Hailey: Speak for yourself.

Me: Ok, we'll make this one quick then leave, ok?

Hailey: Fine.

Me: Alright, and today's lucky three are*drum rolls* OCs?!

Hailey: WHAT?! You've got to be kidding!

Me: Oh, now you're back. And yes.

Hailey: What are we going to do? I thought we said no OCs.

Me: Actually we didn't, so I'm just gonna say it now. Hailey and I will **NOT** accept OCs in this story. Why? Because this is SONIC ALS Ice Bucket challenge, meaning only Sonic charaters are allow. But since is been so long, we'll make and exception, but JUST this once.

Hailey: So we're going back to Earth?

Me: Yes, come on*Press button on transpoter*

OOOOOLineBreakOOOOO

EARTH

werewolf99: Here they are.

Hailey: Wow, Those are BIG animals.

Me: Let's just get this over with*Grabs ice bucket*

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Me: Ok, we're done. Thanks for joining on today's challenge

werewolf99: No problam.

Me: Anyway, we need to head back to Mobius, see ya!*Press button on transporter*

OOOOOLineBreakOOOOO

MOBIUS.

HOTEL ROOM 126.

Me: Alright, that's all for today, see ya next time. and remember, NO OCs.


	5. Silver, Blaze, Marine bucket challenge

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

OOOOOLineBreakOOOOO

Me: Hello, everyone! It's me, Kim and welcome back to Sonic ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!

Hailey: And there's also me, Hailey!

Me: Alright, let's get this show on the road! And the lucky 3 for today are*drum rolls* SILVER, BLAZE AND (this one was hard to pick since they have the same votes) MARINE! Good thing they're visiting Sonic today, otherwise we have to travel in time and space.

Hailey: Who's Silver, Blaze and Marine?

Me: Ugh, how many times did we have to go through this? How many!? Read the darn pamplet!

Hailey: Sorry.

Me: Anyway, Sonic told me they're at Twilight park, let's go.

Hailey: It's pronounce "Twinkle park".

Me:(Oh, that she remembers) Whatever.

OOOOOLineBreakOOOOO

TWINKLE PARK.

Hailey: You know, you seem to beclose to Sonic these days.

Me:*stop* What?

Hailey: I mean, after the sorry, the two of you spend more time together off camera. You don't like him, do you?

Me:Oh, please. If I was, I've been smash by Amy's hammer by now. I just hang out with him because he's not all bad, why do you think I put him my 2nd favorite hegdehog, Next to that HUNK OF AN ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!*ahem* And to get everyone I need to do the challenge.

Hailey: Hey! There are! And there's also Sonic!

Me: Nice try, it's not going to work. First, this is the oldest trick in the book. And second, he already told me he's coming with a camera of his own.

Hailey:Hmph!

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

SPLASH!

Silver: Youch! That's cold! Why did you drag me into this!?

Sonic:*LOL* Oh, man, you shouls see the look on your face. Priceless!

Blaze: I must admit, it was amusing.

Silver: BLAZE!

Me: Alright, next!

SPLASH!

Blaze: I told you, my flames keep me warm no matter how cold I am.

Sonic: Lame.

Hailey: Tell me about it. This is not worth recording, no offence.

Blaze: None taken.

Me: Next!

SPLASH!

Marine: WOAH! You weren't kidding when you said this is cold!(A/N: Sorry, but I can't do any accents.)

Me: Alright! That's all for today! See ya next time! Say bye everyone.

All: Bye!


	6. Eggman, Manic, Cream bucket challenge

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

Me: Hello! This is your host Kim and camera girl Hailey. Welcome back to Sonic ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!

Hailey: Since it's been a while, I'll be annoucing the Lucky 3, and that is*Drum rolls* EGGMAN, MANIC (from Sonic Underground) AND CREAM (since she didn't get the chance last time)!

Me: Okay, you go on without me. I need to ask Mike to upgrade my transporter so it can go to other dimensions.

Hailey: Ok, see ya then.

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

CREAM'S HOUSE

*Knock knock knock*

Vanilla: Yes? Oh, hello little one. How can I help you?

Hailey: Nothing, I just here to see Cream. Is she around?

A few minutes later.

Vanilla: I see, if it's for a good cause, I'll let Cream do it.

Hailey: Thank you, mrs Vanilla.

Another few minutes later.

Cream: All right. I'm ready, miss Hailey.

Hailey: Ok, Cheese, let a rift.

Cheese: Chao chao.

SPLASH!

Cream: See, I told the cold never bother me.

Hailey: You just got that from Frozen.

Cream: Yes.

Vanilla: Okay, now let's get you dry off, dear.

Hailey: See you later. Now for Eggman, he's gonna hard.

Me: Not if I'm around.

Hailey: Kim, you're back! I guess that means Mike upgraded the transporter.

Me: Yes, plus I want to see Eggman getting dump. Let's go!

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

HOTEL ROOM 126

Eggman: RELEASE ME AT ONCE, HUMAN!*Tied to a chair in the hotel room*

Hailey: I was in the bathroom at the time when you capture Eggman, so what happened? And Eggman, your a human too you know.

Me: Well, I just did what Rouge did in Sonic X: Lure him with a Chaos Emerald then when he got here I wack him with a baseball bat. He didn't go to sleep, just a little dissy, but it was more than enough time for me to tie him up.

Hailey: Wow, that was actually a good plan, coming from you.

Me: And WHAT does that mean!?

Hailey: Nothing! Let's get on with the challenge!

SPLASH!

Eggman: Ugh! When my army finds you two, it'll be nothing but dead!

Me: Well, tell that to Sonic. He's at your base right now destroying most of you machines.

Eggman: WHAT!?

Me: Yup! If you want to go get now's your chance, see ya later!*Transport him to Eggman base*

Hailey: Okay, now it's Manic's time.*Transports to another dimension*

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

MOBIUS#3rd.

Hailey: HOW CAN THESE ROBOTS EVEN NOTICE US WHEN IN STATION SQUARE THEY HARDLEY DID!?

Me: Maybe it's because they're more advance.

Hailey: Hey! There's the Sonic Underground van. Let's hide in there.

Me: Let's*Hides in van*. They're gone, phew!

?: Hey, what are you doing here?

Me: Oh, hey Manic! Quick Hailey, the bucket!

SPLASH!

Manic: Hey! What gives!?

Me: Let's get out of here!*Transport back*

OOOOOLine BreakOOOOO

MOBIUS#1st

HOTEL ROOM 126

Me: That was exciting. That's all for today! See ya around!


End file.
